Current wireless handheld mobile communication devices perform a variety of functions to enable mobile users to stay current with information. A speaker is a transducer which is commonly provided with a device as an audio output device. Certain acoustic properties of such a speaker can be enhanced with enclosures. Within the housing of an electronic device, especially in a portable device, where there may be constraints as to the size and location of the enclosure.